


Sex and Coffee

by Sendryl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coffee, Developing Relationship, Emotionally Repressed, From Sex to Love, Kakashi Lounge Event, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rain prompt, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/pseuds/Sendryl
Summary: It's easy, Iruka thinks, to love Kakashi when he's like this. All loose limbs and open lines, languid movements as he makes a second cup of coffee. He's beautiful in the morning light filtering through the dusty kitchen window.If all he'll ever give me is sex and coffee, Iruka thinks, looking at Kakashi as he tips his head back to get the last drops of coffee from the mug. If this is all I'll ever get, it's enough. I'll make it be enough, Iruka tells himself. I'll take what he's offering.Sex and coffee might be all Kakashi is willing to give, Iruka thinks, but I'm willing to give so much more.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 45
Kudos: 430





	Sex and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to fall asleep and then the first line hit me out of nowhere and now it's two hours later.
> 
> Whoops.

_It's easy,_ Iruka thinks, _to love Kakashi when he's like this._ All loose limbs and open lines, languid movements as he makes a second cup of coffee. He's beautiful in the morning light filtering through the dusty kitchen window. 

Dust motes swirl through the air, catching the light as he stretches out a hand, groping along the top of the cabinet for the sugar bowl he knows Iruka hides there. He's been trying to cut back on sugar for a while now, but he complains if Iruka doesn't have any. 

It's a strange dance, their morning after ritual, and sometimes Iruka feels like Kakashi's the only one who knows all the steps. 

Iruka sips his coffee, savoring the taste. It's never quite the same when he makes it himself, always a bit too much milk or a touch too strong a brew. He won't let himself think that about the fact that his coffee is only too bitter on the mornings he wakes up alone. 

Kakashi sits beside him on his threadbare couch, slumping against the pillow Iruka found for him after he complained about the springs murdering his spine. The pillow looks like a very squishy Pakkun. Iruka found it in a silly little stall in the civilian district during a festival and paid far too much for it, even after haggling with the vendor for twenty minutes. 

The shock and glee on Kakashi's face was worth the effort. 

It's so, so easy to love Kakashi when he's calm and quiet and still in the mornings. He moves through Iruka's apartment like he belongs there, brushes his hands against Iruka in little glancing touches as they pass each other in the hall, leans against Iruka's side as they stand at the counter to eat breakfast. 

This Kakashi is easy to love. 

It's not so easy to love him when he leaves. 

The first time Kakashi came over, the first time he stayed for breakfast and coffee, Iruka was elated. He'd walked up to him in the street the next day, when he'd seen him passing by, face buried in his book as usual, and greeted him warmly. And Kakashi had simply… Kept walking. 

Iruka hadn't seen him for a month after that. 

Then it happened again. One wonderful night, a relaxed, contented morning, and then… Nothing. 

Iruka didn't know why he kept letting it happen, why he still keeps letting it happen. 

But he does. Oh, he does. 

Kakashi comes over and all his masks drop and he spends the night and the morning wrapping himself in Iruka's arms and warmth and affection and stealing Iruka's heart. Iruka's not sure there's anything left of his heart to steal, not after all this time. Surely Kakashi has it all already. It's been years, after all.

Iruka can never manage to ask him to stop.

He was lying to himself before. He knows exactly why he keeps letting this happen. 

It's easy, after all, to love Kakashi when he's like this. 

_If all he'll ever give me is sex and coffee,_ Iruka thinks, looking at Kakashi as he tips his head back to get the last drops of coffee from the mug. _If this is all I'll ever get, it's enough. I'll make it be enough,_ Iruka tells himself. _I'll take what he's offering._

It's long past time he accepted it. 

It's past time for him to push for what he wants. 

So this morning, when Kakashi takes their mugs to the sink, he follows, and pushes Kakashi up against the counter, and kisses him sweet and slow and deep, until Kakashi's quivering and hard and making those little breathy whines that Iruka loves to hear. 

And when Iruka pushes further, turns the kiss filthy, takes Kakashi's lip and bites, Kakashi doesn't pull away. 

Iruka takes his time, pushes him against the wall, strips them both and kneels down and opens Kakashi up with sure fingers. It takes all the patience he's had to learn these last few years to keep it slow. He resists Kakashi's gasps and growls and curses and focuses on stretching him out, finger after finger until he's four fingers deep and Kakashi's biting his lip to keep from begging. 

They're both silent now, Kakashi finally quieting as Iruka looks up at him. Kakashi's eyes are bright and open and almost wondering, and Iruka's not sure what his own face shows, but he hopes Kakashi will finally understand how much he cares. Iruka loves him, has loved him for so long now. He hopes Kakashi can see it. 

_Sex and coffee might be all Kakashi is willing to give,_ Iruka thinks as he rises, staring up at Kakashi's stunned expression, pupils blown wide with arousal and just a little bit of fear, _but I'm willing to give so much more._

When Iruka finally presses forward, thrusts into Kakashi in a long, slow slide, it feels like coming home.

Iruka draws back in a torturous glide and Kakashi pants for breath with wild eyes, that hint of fear replaced with growing pleasure. His fingers claw at Iruka's back and hips as he keeps his thrusts steady and slow, like they have all the time in the world. Kakashi scratches and tugs at him, trying to force him to move faster, thrust harder, until Iruka finally grabs his wrists and slams his arms up onto the wall above him. 

He loves the way Kakashi melts, going boneless and nearly limp in Iruka's grasp, shivering as Iruka leans in and bites his neck, hard enough to hurt, hard enough to leave a lasting mark for days to come. Only when Kakashi goes pliant and still, only then does Iruka soothe the bite with a kiss.

Kakashi's not expecting it when Iruka starts fucking him in earnest. His first thrust punches the breath out of Kakashi on a moan, and he quickly sets a punishing pace, Kakashi writhing and thrusting back as best he can. 

"Keep your arms up," Iruka says, a strict order as he pins Kakashi to the wall with one arm, the only words he's spoken since they woke, and he sees Kakashi's eyes widen, feels his cock jump where it's pressed between their bellies. Kakashi nods with a strangled breath, and when Iruka reaches between them and wraps a hand around his cock he almost sobs in relief. 

"Fuck, Iruka," He moans, gasping for breath, thrusting up into Iruka's hand in a fast rhythm as Iruka fucks up into him, setting his nerves alight with every stroke. His hand is dry and his grip is almost too tight and when he twists his hand, swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, Kakashi shouts, pleasure building at the base of his spine. 

They're both close, Kakashi making little hitched cries and whining in desperation, and Iruka panting behind his teeth. He shifts, tilting his hips up and his cock thrusts deeper than ever, slamming hard into Kakashi's prostate. Kakashi _yells_ as he comes all over Iruka's hand, clenching around his cock. Iruka thrusts into him, faster still, hitting that same bundle of nerves and forcing another shout from Kakashi's throat as he grinds down against Iruka, pulling him over the edge. Iruka's hips jerk and his rhythm stutters as he comes with a groan, slumping against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi's hands settle on his back, and Iruka savors the embrace, knowing it'll be a while before he sees Kakashi like this again. 

After a few long moments, Iruka pulls back, and they both hiss as he slides out.

Before he can pull fully away though, Kakashi grabs him. He tugs at his shoulders, and Iruka's so shocked he lets Kakashi maneuver him, follows him over to the couch on shaky legs and lays down beside him. They barely fit, but with the way Iruka's wrapped up in Kakashi's arms, he isn't worried about falling. 

"Kakashi?" Iruka asks after a minute or five of what he's pretty sure would count as cuddling, if he were doing it with anyone but Kakashi. "What are we doing?" 

He has to ask. As much as he'd love to stay in Kakashi's arms forever, they'll have to get up eventually, and he'd rather not have Kakashi run out on him before he figures out what's going on. 

"I'm going to be late," Kakashi says instead of answering. He sounds very put out about his impending lack of punctuality, and Iruka snorts a laugh into his naked chest. He knew getting his answers wouldn't be that easy. 

"You're always late," he feels the need to point out, wriggling a hand free to trace the faint lines of the scars on Kakashi's neck and shoulder. Might as well enjoy himself while they're lying here. Cuddling. He's pretty sure they're cuddling. 

Kakashi hums in lieu of an answer, shivering as Iruka's fingernail catches on the edge of a scar.

Iruka doesn't know the stories behind any of Kakashi's scars, but he tries not to think about that too often. He'd much rather focus on the way the morning light paints Kakashi's skin, highlighting the divisions of color, the slight tan lines left by his mask, the way his shoulders are just a shade darker than his chest. Kakashi is beautiful and gorgeous and Iruka loves him so much. He wants Kakashi to be his and his alone. Their faces are so close, and Iruka's sure that Kakashi can tell what he's thinking. 

Kakashi ducks his face down, hiding his expression in Iruka's hair. 

_"You're_ going to be late," Kakashi says, and there's a tiny waver in his voice. Iruka would've missed it entirely, if he hadn't been paying such close attention. 

There's a moment where he tenses, ready to jump up and hurry into the shower, wash and dress and make his way to the mission desk, where yesterday's paperwork is waiting to be sorted and filed. He always gets there early, long before any of the other chuunin, to make sure the paperwork gets filed correctly and to make sure that their office is ready for the day. 

And he would do that, he would go to work right now, but… 

Kakashi's voice had wavered. And he's tense, all along Iruka's front, like he's bracing for a blow. 

He's being vulnerable, showing his emotions, and when Iruka considers what he said… 

"Am I?" He asks, and if his voice wavers as well, Kakashi certainly isn't going to mention it. 

"Yes," he says, but it's not nearly as confident as Iruka would have expected. 

Kakashi's nervous. 

That's what decides Iruka. 

"My colleagues are smart," Iruka says, hoping that he's guessing correctly. "They can manage without me for one morning."

He feels Kakashi relax, and his arms tighten around Iruka for a short instant, the briefest hug Iruka's ever received. 

It feels like victory. 

And when Iruka finally does get up, when he drags Kakashi into the shower with him and lets Kakashi fuck him, gentle and slow and nothing like they've ever done before, he's happy. 

He's happy when they get out and Kakashi towels Iruka's hair dry with a gentle smile. He's happy when Kakashi grins and shakes himself like a dog and gets water everywhere. He's happy when Kakashi actually kisses him goodbye, on his doorstep, before lazily making his way down the street. 

He's happy, even though he knows it'll be another month before he sees Kakashi again. 

Iruka makes it to the mission desk with five minutes to spare, and his fellow chuunins' confusion keeps him smiling all day. He's still smiling on his walk home, despite the rain that's been pouring since midday. 

Iruka knows he won't see Kakashi for another month. Maybe longer, considering how open Kakashi was that morning. 

So when there's a knock on his door, late that night, he isn't sure who it could be. 

Iruka opens his door to see Kakashi, dripping rainwater and holding a single flower that almost definitely came from the planters along the front of the building. For a moment or two, all he can do is stare. Kakashi shuffles awkwardly, gilded by the low light spilling from the doorway. 

"Can I come in?" Kakashi asks, nervous and twitchy and clearly forcing himself not to bolt. 

_It's easy to love Kakashi when he's like this,_ Iruka thinks, as he smiles with all the love in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time (haha) posting smut so... Be kind?
> 
> Kind comments fuel my writing, so if you want more or you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment! 
> 
> Did you have a favorite line? 
> 
> I make no promises, but if you have a prompt or something you'd like to see please come drop me an ask on Tumblr. :)  
> https://sendryl.tumblr.com


End file.
